


Truth

by lightwoodcipher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, cas is alive, the finale does not exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoodcipher/pseuds/lightwoodcipher
Summary: While on a hunt, a witch casts a truth spell on Dean. Sam decides to mess with him and ask him embarrassing questions.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Truth

Sam sighed as he set his duffel down on the table of the shitty motel room of the week. He and Dean had just gotten back from a hunt. Witches were stirring up some trouble in Northern Kansas. Dean had been spelled during the altercation, and they weren’t sure what kind of spell it was. Since the witches were dead, though, it should be broken. 

“One hell of a hunt, got a bit banged up.” Dean mused, sitting back onto a chair and messing around with a bandage on his face. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Sam said, chuckling. He rubbed his elbow, which was definitely going to be bruised. 

“I wish I knew what spell they put on me.” Dean said, looking towards the door.

“Yeah, well I’m sure it's broken now, since the witches are dead.” Sam stated, pulling out one of the chairs at the table where he set down his duffel. “But I can call up Rowena and ask if you want.” Dean looked at him and nodded. He sighed and pulled out his phone. He wasn’t exactly sure whether Rowena would get cell service in hell or not, but it was worth a try.

Surprisingly, she picked up after the first ring.

“Well, if it isn't Samuel the friendly giant. What can I do for you?” She answered. Sam chuckled.

“So Dean and I were on a witch hunt, and he got spelled. We were wondering if you could identify the spell.” He explained

“Well, if the witches are dead, the spell should be broken. Although, some spells can last even after the witch’s death. Do you have a transcript or description of the spell or anything?” She asked. Dean walked over to the phone and repeated the spell to her. Suddenly, she burst out laughing. “Oh sweetie pie, that’s a wee truth spell. And unfortunately… It tends to last, even after the witch is dead.” 

“Seriously? A truth spell?” Dean groaned. “How long will it last?”

“I’m not sure, could be a few hours to a full day. It doesn’t last long. Maybe Samuel and the handsome angel could have some fun with you like this.” She said, clearly amused. Dean scoffed, but a wide smile spread over Sam’s face. 

“Oh, I will.” He said, chuckling slightly. He glanced over at Dean, who was giving him a _don’t you dare_ look. “Alright, thank you Rowena. Catch up with you later.” He said, hanging up. He turned to Dean, who was still glaring at him. He rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, Dean. It’ll be fun.” He said, still smiling.

“Yeah, fun for you. I don’t want to spill all of my secrets to you.” Dean said grumpily. 

“What kind of secrets?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

Dean looked like he was fighting to keep his mouth shut before finally spitting out: “Sometimes I steal your laptop and open up porn just to mess with you when you open the laptop again.” Sam’s eyes grew wide. 

“I KNEW it. I barely ever watch porn!” He exclaimed. Dean rolled his eyes.

“What, you gonna play 20 questions with me now or something?” Dean asked sarcastically. Sam grinned again.

“That’s a good idea!” He said. Dean groaned again. “First question… what’s your guilty pleasure movie?” He asked.

Dean sighed and tried to keep his mouth shut again before realizing it just wouldn’t work. “Either Brokeback Mountain or Burlesque. And I don’t even like Burlesque for the strippers. I like it for the music.” Dean admitted. 

“Brokeback Mountain?!” Sam exclaimed. Dean shot him a death glare. “Okay, okay. What do you do with your free time?” He thought for a second. “If it’s anything gross just don’t say anything.” 

“Honestly, I just listen to music and spiral a little bit.” Dean sighed. 

“Um… okay. Which of my previous girlfriends did you like more?” Sam asked.

“Eileen is your current girlfriend, does she count? I love her.” Dean answered excitedly. Sam shook his head. “Oh. um… honestly you kind of have bad taste in women, Sammy. I’d say Jess, even though I only knew her for like a minute before, you know…” Dean trailed off. Sam nodded. 

“Alright… I’m only asking this so I can have blackmail material. Sexual fantasy?” Sam asked. Dean’s eyes widened. Sam prepared himself for a weird “girl in a zorro mask” rant, so he was already close to bursting out laughing. 

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. “Cas.” was all he said at first. Sam’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. Even under a truth spell, he didn’t expect his brother to admit that he had any kind of romantic or sexual feelings for Cas. Dean squeezed his eyes shut even harder, not wanting to make eye contact with Sam. “Cas and I… we’re in the back of Baby. It’s… gentle. Emotional.” He smiled softly. “He calls me pretty. He kisses me with those perfect lips of his, and tells me he’ll make me feel good.” He mused. Sam cleared his throat. This was not what he was expecting at all. Dean’s eyes suddenly shot open and his face turned bright red. 

“Well that's spectacular blackmail material.” Sam joked awkwardly, trying to diffuse the tension. “Dean Winchester, secretly a huge softie for an angel of the lord.” 

“Shut up.” Dean said, punching his brother's shoulder lightly. Sam laughed. “No more questions. We should… get back to the bunker.” Dean said, standing up and grabbing his bag. Sam followed suit. They made their way out to the Impala. Sam looked into the backseat, remembering what Dean said. His face turned bright red and it took him a second to actually muster up the ability to get into the car.

It didn’t take them long to get back to the bunker. It was barely an hours’ drive. While they drove, Sam texted Cas about Dean’s current predicament. Cas just sent back a few wide-eyed emojis.

When they got back to the bunker, Cas was sitting at the war table reading a book. 

“We’re back!” Dean shouted. Cas looked up at him. As Dean made eye contact with Cas, his entire face went red. Cas, for once, wasn’t wearing his trench coat. He wore a black t-shirt he had probably found around the bunker somewhere. “H-hey Cas.” Dean stuttered. Cas raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sam smiled. They both made their way down the stars, Dean stealing as many glances at Cas as he could. 

“Is there something wrong Dean? You’re acting strange.” Cas asked, tilting his head. Dean desperately tried to hold back his words. He failed miserably. 

“You look so hot right now, Cas.” He blurted out. Cas’ eyes widened. Sam snorted. 

“Um… thank you?” Cas responded awkwardly. 

“Where did you find that shirt?” Sam asked. 

“I was bored, so I was going through some of the unused rooms. I found this in one of the closets.” Cas explained. 

“It really brings out your muscles, you should wear t-shirts more often.” Dean said, before clamping a hand over his mouth. Cas went bright red and looked at Sam for some kind of explanation. Sam just smiled and strolled away.

Cas looked back at Dean, who still had a hand clamped over his mouth and whose eyes were still wide.

“So I understand you had a truth spell casted on you.” Cas said awkwardly. Dean just nodded. “Well, I’m thankful for the compliments, but I didn’t think that’s how humans complimented their brothers in arms. Especially you.” Cas stated. Dean removed the hand from his mouth, realizing that he had already dug himself into a hole. 

“You’re not just a brother in arms, Cas.” Dean whispered. Cas tilted his head. 

“I guess I just don’t understand...” Cas said, trailing off. Dean bit his lip. 

“I’m in love with you, Cas. Like, head over heels in love with you.” Dean blurted out. Cas smiled. 

“Really?” He whispered. Dean nodded. “I love you too.” He stood slightly on his tiptoes to give Dean a tender kiss on the cheek. Dean could barely contain himself. 

“Maybe getting spelled wasn’t actually all that bad.” 


End file.
